Healing Heart
by ladyofwest
Summary: In order to protect herself, Katniss has been hiding behind walls her entire life, until she meets the one person who can break right through them. Katniss POV.


**This is my first attempt at a story, I hope that you like it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, english is not my language, spanish is, so if there are any grammar mistakes I apologize, please let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

All my life, I felt alone. For as long as I can remember, I always felt like I just didn't belong, like there was something wrong with me, something missing. I just didn't seem to fit in. I can't socialize the way other people can, I can't open myself to others like that. I never had a real connection with anyone. Sure I had Gale and my family, and I loved and cared for them. They were precious to me, they always will be, and I would have done anything to protect them. I was even willing to lose my life for Prim, that's how much I loved her. But none of them could ever complete me the way I needed them to. None of them could take the pain away.

I never thought I would ever be truly happy. But in this cold, cruel world, I have found a source of light that fills my days with joy, hope, and genuine, overwhelming happiness. One person, only one person capable of making me feel that I'm not alone. One person that can make me feel like life is worthwhile, like there is nothing wrong with me, like I can do anything because anything is possible, like my existence has a purpose. He completes me in a way that I never thought possible. He understands me. For the first time in my life, I feel pretty, special, loved. I feel at peace. It's like a giant hole in my heart has finally mended, and all the pain caused by all those years of loneliness has gone away. He is everything I never knew I needed, that part of me that had always been missing, but I never realized it. He fulfills me. Suddenly, all those love songs and poems started making sense to me. All those feelings people describe that I always thought were just exaggerations have become painfully real. Now I understand when people talk about love, about how that person becomes the center of your universe, the one you would do anything for, the one who means everything to you.

He is all that for me. And that scares me. It terrifies me more than anything I experienced on the arena during the hunger games. It's not that I'm afraid of him rejecting me because I know that he feels the same way about me. He's always been in love with me. It's not that I'm afraid of this happiness he brings to my life either, as weird as it is for me. What really scares me is to lose him. If he ever left me, or stopped loving me, I don't know what I would do. After my father died I guarded myself, so I would never feel that kind of pain again. But he came with his dazzling smile and his sweet, innocent eyes and he destroyed all the walls I worked so hard to build. That is why for the longest time I refused to accept that I loved him. But I can't deny anymore.

I honestly thought there was no one out there for me. I thought I was destined to be alone my whole life. And I was okay with that, but now, that kind of life seems unbearable. I can't imagine a future without him, my life just wouldn't be complete. It's like I used to see everything in black and white, and now everything is filled with colors. I know that it can never go back to how it used to be. He changed me forever, and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm tired of running away. It hasn't done me any good, and it doesn't change how I feel. Now that I know what it's like to really live, I can't go back to the empty existence I used to have. I want to feel, I want to love, to give it everything I have, to trust someone else blindly, let go of all those chains holding me back, just follow my heart and be free.

Outside nothing has changed. The world is till cold and cruel, but it can't hurt me, not anymore. I am no longer alone. I will never be alone again. I found a light to guide me even in the darkest of nights. Life is not easy, it never is, but as long as I have him with me, I know that everything will be aright somehow. Whatever life decides to throw our way, we will work through it, together.


End file.
